The Goregulper incident
by crossoverfanofanime
Summary: A random massacre comes out of nowhere and ends over 60 Alliance lives. The perpetrator a hideous undead Dire Troll shaman. Both factions decide to take action, now 13 heroes from both Alliance and Horde are on the job to find out the reason for the attack, but with racial prejudices, ancient grudges, and a saboteur in the group, they may just be Gorgulper's next victims.


The Goregulper incident.

First in my new series called "Rise of the Zandarli". I hope you enjoy, if you notice any mistakes, please tell me, but NO flames. Flamers will be slaughtered mercilessly :p

Warning: semi-graphic violence begins in the first chapter.

Summary: It came out of nowhere. A mass slaughter in the middle of the day by a lone monster that ended at least 50 lives. After that, several more raids by the same monster, the Alliance and Horde decide to take action. A dozen heroes sent from both factions are ordered to investigate, but with growing stress due to racial prejudices, old grudges, and a saboteur in the group, they may just find their own deaths on the serial killer's path.

OoooooooooooooooO

_It was a regular day in the Forest Song rest point, a small Alliance outpost in Ashenvale. The medics were helping some heroes with minor wounds, a wagon delivered much-neede rations, and guards stood watch. I was currently purchasing some reagents for enchanting my new maceI had found on the battlefield. "Thank you, Ariad. Best of luck to you out there." smiled the vendor, handing over a small flask containing a rare Greater Magic essence. "No Prob… *THUNK*... Lem?" I turned as I saw a totem bury itself in the stone nearby. It was not unlike the totems used by the Amani tribes, but it was covered in webs and pulsed with a green-purple aura. _

_Everyone stepped closer, and some began to look around for where it could have came from. In a few moments, it pulsed… Once… Twice... Three times… *SPLAT!* I turned and saw the vendor I just talked to was brutally dismembered, cut in half across the waste and her limbs all severed. "What the Hell?" I gasped as another was pulled apart in a similar fashion. "Take out the totem!" A guard listened and jumped at it, but he was literally __**melted**__ by a massive fireball coming from the forest. "Damn, what's happeni GAH!" The man who was speaking, a Human paladin, was cut clean in half vertically, his entrails spilling out everywhere and the two pieces falling over to the side._

_Looming over the body was the most repulsive beast I ever saw. It was at least 14 feet tall, a Dire Troll. Massive muscles rippled underneath its skin, or what was left of the skin. An undead Dire Troll, with hollow eye sockets and cracked tusks. In some places, its tendons and tissue stood exposed due to lack of skin, the monsters giant hands held a pair of battered axes. The beast donned a chain mail vest littered with web and bones, and it wore similar chain mail leggings, and on it's back was a blood-stained hooded cloak. With a loud roar, he killed a dozen more guards who tried to fight back. Without thinking, I grabbed my mace and charged forward, ready to slay the abomination before me. With a push of my legs I was airborne, my weapon above my head and pulsing with holy energy. The giant;s hand lashed out, grabbing me by the waste._

_Goregulper looked me over, trying to determine what to do with me while I struggled. A twisted smile from Gorgulper made my stomach churn. With a few loud creaks the undead's jaw opened up wide, bringing me closer. My eye's widened in terror. Mold and little bits of flesh were jammed messily between the gnarled and rotten incisors of the teeth, gunk and slime coated the deformed tongue, fungus grew on the unkempt gums, and the breath was worse then a landfill. *CRUNCH* "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
_

OooooooooooooooooO

"_Ariad? Ari_ad? ARIAD!" The Dranei jumped when he heard his name shouted out. The S:17 who was questioning him had an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Is there anything else you would like to describe, a pattern to the kills, specific rituals?" Asked the human female. Araid's hand glided to his right shoulder, feeling the cold metal of the iron used to patch up what wouldn't grow back, and the synthetic arm that had been painfully linked to his nervous system so he could move it willingly. "N-no. Nothing more I know." The operative nodded and wrote down something on her clipboard.

**Name: Ariad Sunhope.**

**Age: 372 **(dranei are immortal, like the Night Elves)

**Sex: male**

**Appearance: 9 feet tall, a braided beard and goatee down to mid-chest. Very muscular build, however due to the incident, he has lost his right arm and the majority of his right shoulder and chest. They have been replaced by iron prosthetic charged with Holy Light, so it glows golden at the joints. His hair is a spiked Mohawk and grey colored, however his facial hair is dark black. Like all Dranei, his eyes glow bright blue. **

**Psyche evaluation: Barely functioning, has occasional black-outs where he seems to relive the wound inflicted on him. **_**Not prepared to go back on the field of duty! Further treatment needed!**_

OooooooooooooooooO

The first chapter, short because it's mostly an introduction.


End file.
